Omoide
by ai-bleach
Summary: I didn't know picking up a bracelet would be the trigger for our lifes to collide. I'm glad it did and i trust you with my life. HitsugayaxOC
1. Fateful encounter

**Authors note:**

This is my second Bleach story and this time the pairing is Hitsugaya x OC. I hope you guys will like the main character I've created and this story as well. The antagonist and their evil plan (sounds kinda silly don't know why O.O) in this story were inspired by the bleach movie _Memories of Nobody_. There will be some similarities but I will also make some changes so please give my story a go. =)

| Bleach © Kubo Tite |

* * *

Omoide

_Memories are important_

_- &.& -  
_

**Chapter one **_Fateful encounter

* * *

_

Oh – my – god! The new kid Hitsugaya Toushiro is hugging me. To my surprise even though he is skinny it feels good to lean on his well-built body with his hands holding my shoulders.

"Can you stand by yourself instead of relying on me to hold you up?" I heard a very annoyed voice ask me.

Ok ok so he isn't hugging me but a girl can dream right? You're probably wondering why he was holding me up in the first place.

_20 minutes ago_

I was with my friends Machi Orika and Eigo Tai in the gym waiting for our teacher to arrive. Machi Orika was a pretty averaged height girl. A lot of guys like her and though she knew it she was modest about it. I mean who could blame her? She had long black hair and for an Asian her eyes were pretty big which added to her beauty. She rarely exercises and yet still manages to maintain her slim physique. Eigo Tai has average looks and always styles his hair in that typical Asian guy way. He likes dying his hair brown and is pretty tall. No surprise there since his favorite sport is basketball. Me? Well I'm not that great. I am short and have a face of a 12 year old (I am 14). I just recently cut my black hair to shoulder length and a fringe that is swept to the right. I hate the fact that I have a fast-burning metabolism which means I am skinny and people are always telling me to eat more (you have no idea how frustrating that is considering I eat A LOT). I'm average with my studies and absolutely hate sports. Why? Well cause I'm constantly called "butter fingers" and lets a ball roll/fly right past me. So guess the right way to describe my hatred for sports is that I suck at it.

Finally Orie-sensei decides to grace us with her presence.

"Good morning class. The sport for today will be basketball." Her voice rang loud and clear. She has a naturally loud voice.

I inwardly groaned.

"You gonna cope Chihiro?" Tai asked me with a mocking tone.

"Hmm, think I'll probably just avoid the ball and I'll survive this hour." I said. The other reason why I wanted to stay away from the ball was because I can't stand it when people reprimand me for not catching the ball. They don't know how bad it makes me feel.

"That's not how the game works Chihiro." Orika nudged me lightly and smiled. Did I mention that Orika though isn't as good with sports as Tai is still manages to do well in it?

"But before we start I want to introduce a new student that will be joining our class," she said. "Hitsugaya Toushiro." And on cue in comes the new student. He was short. He practically looked like a kid instead of a teenager (but guess I can't say much since people always mistaken me for a kid too). Although his mature (and very cute!) face says otherwise. He was also skinny but yet that was what added to his alluring look. On top of what added to this abnormal teenager was his white spiky hair with a single tress that fell over his teal-green eyes (again abnormal for an Asian). However, overall he was very cute. I looked over to Orika to see what she thought.

"His cute right?" I said in that voice when a girl is ready to gossip. Another one of my weak points. I can't keep a secret.

"Totally. His different to most of the guys in our high school but don't you think he doesn't look very friendly?"

I turn my attention back to the new kid and true enough he doesn't look friendly. He had a frown on his face like he doesn't like the attention. But hey no one likes being a new kid so I guess I can understand where his coming from.

"Yeah. Maybe he just doesn't like being a new kid. No one does."

"Hmm, guess so." She had on a thoughtful expression.

Beeepp. The sound of Orie-sensei's whistle resounded across the huge golden-brown gym

"Let's play ball!" she shouted and everyone split into their teams. I was glad I got to be with Orika but Tai ended up being on the other team. The teams were created through the "1-2" way. I saw Hitsugaya moving to talk to the teacher before focusing my attention on the dreaded ball and moving away from it. Everything was going fine; I managed to avoid having anything to do with the game when suddenly one of my teammates called my name and threw the ball towards me. I was so surprised that my legs moved towards the bright orange ball that my brown eyes were focused on and my hands were out in front of me ready to try and catch it when suddenly my legs tripped over something. I started falling forwards, my hands flailing about ready to try and break my fall. I heard the ball land somewhere else and my teammates shouting at someone, something about foul play when suddenly I felt a body. It felt skinny but yet at the same time nice and firm. I looked up to see who the unfortunate person I had fallen on was when I gazed up into beautiful green eyes (you hardly see that around here). It was Hitsugaya Toushiro, the new kid. I could feel my cheeks warming up.

"Can you stand by yourself instead of relying on me to hold you up?" And this brings me back to the present.

"So-sorry!" I said and bowed. What was it about this guy that made me get overcome with even more shyness than I already usually am with strangers? And wait did I just bow? Does he exude authority or what? When I looked back up he adorned a "what the hell?" look. Yeah guess that was weird.

"Team 2 you will get a free shot since Team 1 tripped up a player from your team." A series of whoops came from my team. So that was what I tripped over, a foot.

I looked back to Hitsugaya but he had already gone to where my other team members were. They were crowded around the best player in our team that will be shooting the ball towards our hoop. Guess his going to participate in the sport.

"How was it?" I turned towards the direction of the voice to see Orika standing beside me with a very excited face expression. I giggled, immediately knowing what she wanted to know.

"It was good. Don't be fooled by that skinny exterior. I can tell he works out." Thinking back to our physical contact.

"Chihiro you're blushing!"

"Argh! Am I? Sorry I was just you know, reliving that moment in my mind." Orika laughed and I laughed along with her. Suddenly the court was mixed with excited shouts and upset groans. Guess Mamoru got the ball through the hoop successfully.

After a few more minutes of play Orie-sensei gathered us together to announce the winner of today's game.

"Team 2 wins by two points!" Our team started clapping and shouting happily. Wow that free shot was crucial.

"Good game Tai." I smirked at him.

"Hey my team is going to win the next sport we play for PE."

"Sure sure." I smiled at him and headed off with Orika to the changing rooms.

The rest of the day pass by in a blur before the last bell of the day rang. After packing the last of the books I need into my white large bag (it's actually kinda like a hand bag but its still durable for school) I shut my wooden locker door and waved a bye to my friends before heading towards the main doors. I don't bother locking my locker (we use a lock and key) cause no one steals any of my possessions anyway.

As I started walking home with my mp3 plugged into my ears I thought about what happened today. That new kid. He seemed so mature unlike the other guys my age but so much more cold too. I can't believe I had such an encounter with him. Not that I didn't like it just that I was so shy if I hadn't fell on him me and him would probably never talk, not in a million years. I would be too shy to and well he just didn't look bothered to have any form of communication with anyone in the class. He certainly was different but I guess in a good way.

I admired the beautiful kaleidoscope of leaves on the trees and ground that I would always witness while walking, occasionally kicking them up. Random Japanese music playing from my mp3, flowed through my ears. The beautiful sight and the music disrupted my thoughts on Hitsugaya momentarily. Finally, I reached my house. I took out my keys and it jangled against the key chains I fitted it with and unlocked both locks on my brown wooden door with separate keys.

"Tadaima Okasan!" I shouted while removing my black school shoes and locking the door simultaneously.

'Okaeri!" My mum shouted back.

I walked towards my room and set my bag down on the floor. What a day! Haven't had a new student in ages and suddenly a totally gorgeous boy arrives. Wonder what tomorrow would bring?

* * *

**Authors note:**

Alright that's my first chapter. I kinda got writers block towards the end so that's why it got more boring lol. Anyway, hope you guys still enjoyed it and please review. I just need to know I've got interested readers and the reviews would be an indicator. I don't really think there's any point in continuing if there aren't any people reading it.

So thanks for reading and an even bigger thanks for when you review. =)

Bye~!


	2. I acknowledge your existence

**Authors note:**

Gosh I haven't updated for so long I got writer's block so I won't be surprised if I received reviews saying how this chapter wasn't very entertaining, that is of course hypothetically I received any reviews. Just wanna say thanks for that one review I received, glad to know there is at least one person interested in my story =)

| Bleach © Kubo Tite |

* * *

Omoide

_Memories are important_

- &.& -

**Chapter Two **_I acknowledge your existence

* * *

_

_Chemistry. _

_There are many connotations for this word:_

_One of the three branches of science_

_The chemical properties of a substance or body_

_Attraction or interaction between two people_

_Who knew the final connotation would apply to me during chemistry of all classes…_

"Today class we will be doing a practical investigation to demonstrate an exothermic reaction and an endothermic reaction." Wataru-sensei said with a big smile on his face.

This is one of the reasons why I like Chemistry the best out of the three science subjects I take; Wataru-sensei is passionate about the subject he teaches which in turn makes his students love learning. The other being this is the class I achieve best in.

"For the first experiment you are to add one teaspoonful of solid sodium hydroxide to twenty milliliters of water and shake it," He picks up a whiteboard marker and starts portraying what he is saying, "In another test tube mix one teaspoonful of solid ammonium thiocyanate with one teaspoonful of solid barium hydroxide."

Wataru-sensei turns around after he finished drawing. "And please note down what you observe about these experiments in your books. Now then get into pairs," he starts smiling, "like I always say, the smaller the group the more experience each individual gains."

I look over at Toushiro. His new so will he be a loner? Should I be nice and offer to be his partner?

Nah…my shyness never fails to attack me. I continue to observe his actions around my classmates from afar. His cold exterior intimidates everyone resulting in no one brave enough to approach him.

"Well then Chihiro I see you have a fondness for Toushiro with the way you are staring, why don't you and he be partners for this practical?" He smiles and beckons said guy to come over.

"Oh no sensei…" I start protesting to reject his idea, me fond of Toushiro? The very idea, "I already have a partner. Orika." As I said her name I turn around to realize she and Tai have already gotten together and are staring at me smiling.

Damn them! They are going to pay later. I turn back around to realize Toushiro is next to me and the teacher has already gone to talk to another group of students.

"So…" I began, staring at the ground.

"I'll go get the equipments, go find a spot to work in." He says and heads towards the equipments.

Of course I walk straight towards my friends. "What were you guys thinking?" I demand to know why they left me in a lurch like that.

"Judging by the way you were staring at Toushiro we assumed you wanted to work with him." Orika smiled deviously.

"What?! I only did that to see what he was going to do about a partner; I didn't actually want to work with him!" I responded excitedly. Maybe a little too excitedly…

"Hey I hate this as much as you do. I can tell you're a klutz and might spill some chemical on me." Toushiro was already back at my side, his fast.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"I didn't mean that. Let's just start carrying out the experiment." I can feel everyone's eyes on me and tried to ignore it by busying myself filling in twenty milliliters of water into a test tube while Toushiro scooped up a teaspoonful of solid sodium hydroxide.

He puts in the sodium hydroxide into the test tube and I start shaking it to combine water and said solid. I put in the thermometer to gauge the initial temperature.

"Twenty-one degrees Celsius" I tell Toushiro.

I watch as the red liquid that indicates the temperature rises steadily and the test tube starts to feel hotter.

"Toushiro feel the test tube! It's getting hotter!" I exclaim excitedly.

I hand the test tube to him. "Yeah it is." He says with a flitting amused expression on his otherwise expressionless face. It may have came and gone in a second but I caught it.

His unusual colored eyes move from the sweltering test tube to mine and something in me sparked. I don't know what but I felt it and I could tell it happened to him too for his eyes betrayed what his face expressed. Or maybe it was the heat being produced in the test tube that influenced what we both just felt.

His eyes moves back to the thermometer. "The temperature isn't rising anymore."

I take the test tube from him and true enough the red liquid has stopped moving.

"Forty-two degrees Celsius." Toushiro notes it down and I begin on the next experiment.

I put in a teaspoonful of solid ammonium thiocyanate and a teaspoonful of solid barium hydroxide and mixed it together. I remove the thermometer from the previous test tube and place it into the current one. "Eighteen degrees Celsius."

I carry on mixing the two solids together quite vigorously and start to feel the test tube going colder in my hands.

"Toushiro feel this." He touches the test tube and seems to really like it.

"It feels nice." I can tell he likes it a lot better than the previous experiment.

"You carry on mixing it." We watch as the temperature falls to a final reading of negative six degrees Celsius before it wouldn't budge anymore. Toushiro makes a note of it and seems a little reluctant to clean up and return back to our seats.

I snatch the icy test tube out of his hands when he least expected it and poured the contents into the sink. "Hey!" he looks pretty pissed off. "Toushiro we have to clean the place up. Class is almost over." He ignores my comment and walks back to his seat. I finish cleaning the test tube and return back to my seat.

"So how was working with Mr. Icy?" both Orika and Tai ask me simultaneously.

"Mr. Icy?" I ask, amused.

"Well the endothermic experiment reminds me of Toushiro. His as cold as the result of the experiment." Orika says matter-of-factly.

"True…" My mind wanders off to his strange attachment to the cold, "you know he has this strange obsession with the cold. It's weird." Another point to add to his weird list.

Just then the bell rings and Toushiro is off in a flash.

We walk off to our usual spot at lunch which overlooks the courts.

"So you know that new senior that arrived at the same time as Toushiro did?" Orika asks.

"Yeah. What's her name…Matsumoto Rangiku?" We start sitting down and taking out our lunch, "What about her?"

"Well I've seen her and Toushiro hang out. It's kinda strange but maybe the new kids just like getting together?"

"Yeah maybe but Toushiro is a junior and Matsumoto a senior, it's a very unlikely friendship."

"You never know these things…" Tai pipes in, "It's not that weird and besides friendship shouldn't be bounded to age." He polishes off his sandwich and begins to get up.

"See ya guys, I'm off to play basketball." He starts jogging off to the courts where many other guys were already playing.

'He does have a point there," I say and look at my bowl not even half finished, "Tai eats really fast!"

"Yeah he does," Orika herself only having just taken a bite of her hot noodles, "So tell me how being paired up with Toushiro was."

"Well…it was alright. I didn't have as much fun as I would have if I was with you. His really quiet!" I scooped another spoonful of rice into my mouth, "Although…I did feel somewhat of a connection with him."

"A connection?" Orika's eyes light up and her noodles are suspended in midair, "Tell me more!"

"First Orika eat your noodles," she looked at her noodles as if she just remembered she had lunch and put it into her mouth, her eyes willing me to carry on, "Well there's not much to say except that just now in class was the first time we really looked at each other and well I felt a spark…and I think he did too."

"Seriously?" except she said it through a mouthful of noodles and it came out as, "Serichly?"

"Yeah…" I scooped the last of my rice and started packing up my lunch materials, "It's hard to explain but it's just something I felt."

"Hmm…" Orika trailed off deep in thought.

"Just don't leave me to partner with him again ok?" I gave her my most intimidating expression.

"Ok ok." She said casting her eyes down on her half-finished noodles.

I smile and look to my left towards the buildings. I notice something like a shape of a boy with white on the very top of him. Is that Toushiro…? Well there's no one else with white silvery hair. What is he doing on the roof and with the new senior girl? I guess it's true they do hang out.

I turn to look back at Orika as she finishes up her noodles.

"Want some?"

"No thanks." I say with a smile.

How could Toushiro and Matsumoto be friends? It seems so unlikely, what could they possibly have in common?

* * *

**Authors note:**

Well this is my second chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I've been a little out of touch with writing lately so I understand if it was hard to read. I won't be able to update often as I have to start studying. Hope you guys don't mind and support me with this story. =D

See you in my next chapter!


End file.
